Skuld's Dillema
by David5
Summary: Skuld/Sentaro Chapter 4 now, Note from the author
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

Skuld's Dillema.  
  
I do not own Oh! My Goddess, or any of its characters, (aww, I wish I did). This is a fanfiction, product of my imagination. I do own Keiko. ************************************************************************ CHAPTER 1: Secret Revealed.  
  
-"Hmmm, what is wrong with Sentaro?!! It's been almost 2 weeks that he hasn't come by or even said hi to me!- said Skuld, while fixing Banpei in her room. -"Grrr, what, is he not interested in me anymore?! ..... maybe he found other girl!!! ....nah, that's not it.. is it?"-thought Skuld while Banpei sat and stared at her with a confused look. -"No, I'm gonna go crazy if I don't find out what's the matter with him, .. yes, I know, you'll help me Ban.." ,-said Skuld while Banpei was sneaking out to escape Skuld's plans. -"What?!! Banpei, come here now!!!"-screamed Skuld while running after him. When Banpei realized he was about to be caught, he activated the self- destruction mechanism. Exactly in that moment, Keiichi was looking for Skuld to see what was going on with the screaming. -" Skuld, what's the ma." -"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He couldn't finish what he was going to say, because he was already flying through the roof. -"Keiichi!!!! E?¥µ??????!!!!!!!" Said Belldandy when she saw Keiichi flying and then using a spell to land Keiichi safely, but since she was exhausted because she used a lot of magic the day before it didn't work as planned, because he landed... on the bath... where Urd was bathing. -"I like you Kei-san, but I thought you were after Bell, not me?"- said Urd, completely naked with Keiichi's face on her breasts. -"Aiyaaaaaaa, I'm sorry, Urd, it will not happen again!!!!"-said Keiichi, getting as soon as he could before Belldandy could get jealous. -"Oops, I think I should have deactivated the self-destruct on Banpei when Keiichi told me to.. Better sneak out."-said Skuld while escaping.  
  
Later, Skuld was getting close to Sentaro's house, and then she heard a voice, not unknown to Skuld saying: "Arrgggg, why won't you leave?!!!!" and then a voice that she could not hear very well but was definitely a girl's in the back, ".." then, "so?, it doesn't matter to me!!!" ".." "How 'bout we talk later, will you, I'm going to fix my bike, come back later."  
  
" Bike? .. It's Sentaro!! Grrrr, How dare he, he's supposed to like me, instead he goes with other girl. that jerk, I'm going to give a piece of my mind!!"-said Skuld while running very angry into Sentaro's house. " Sentaroooooo!!!!"- said Skuld when she found him sitting on the grass while fixing his bike. "Hmmm?? .. Oh, it's you."- said Sentaro in a way that was cold and sad at the same time. " 'oh it's you'?! how dare you treat me like tha.."-Said she, then stopping when she saw his look.  
  
For a while no one said anything then Sentaro said very softly:  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a goddess?"  
  
"Wh..wh.what.. di.. did you say??"-was the lame and worried answer she gave him. " A goddess, G O D D E S S, as in, magic, mystic girls that only exist on legends and children's stories, as in girls that come to this world through telephones to grant people a wish? Why didn't you tell who you truly were? " " Where did you get that.. - said Skuld and then thinking a moment- . telephones?? How did you know that godde." and stopped when a girl appeared from nowhere saying: "Well, have you decided to tell me your wi. Oh hi Skuld!" ".. Keiko." said Skuld while a single word repeated in her mind: "no No NO .." 


	2. Chapter 2: Run Sentaro, run

Chapter 2: Run Sentaro, run  
  
"Ahhhh, Skuld, what's the matter?, Say, what are you doing here?"-Said Keiko, which was already bugging Sentaro by sitting on his lap and hugging him.  
  
" What's the matter?!, What are YOU doing here?! AND on his lap!!!!!! Get off!!!"- Said Skuld, which began to get very pissed off by how Keiko was enjoying herself on Sentaro's lap. "Huh?, why should I, it shouldn't matter to you that I'm on his lap, from what I know, you aren't his girl, and besides, any boy would be happy to have a pretty girl like me on his lap, isn't that right Sentaro-Baby?"  
  
While feeling a little akward, Sentaro replied: "Don't call me Sentaro- Baby, I don't like it, and do you mind, I think you should lose some weight, you're making my legs go numb." "Really, you think?, well, you have offended me so I am going to PUNISH you!"-said Keiko while standing up. "Don't you dare to do anything to him , it is I who should punish him for calling YOU through the goddess line!!" "Oh yeah!, well, let's see who get to punish him first!" Sentaro began to get a bit too uncomfortable with 2 goddesses fighting to PUNISH him so he began to sneak away very quietly. "Where do you think you are going?!!!!" said both goddesses at the same time. "Uhhhh, errrr, I. was. ummm, quick look girls, a three headed monkey!!" "Where?????!!!!" said both looking quickly to see the 'monkey'.  
  
Not three seconds did pass for the girls to realize that there was no monkey and Sentaro and his bike already were about half a mile away and picking up speed.  
  
"This is not supposed to be happening, I'm the one that is supposed to be angry and Skuld is the one that should be sorry for not telling me she was a goddess!.... oh no, oh no, it can't be!!" he said when he saw Skuld and Keiko going after him, Skuld in a very improvised invention she made from his garbage can and his now former lawnmower, Keiko simply on his dad's car.  
  
"Stop Sentaro! Come back here!!"-They said in a futile way, since Sentaro was no idiot and there was no way he was going to stop now. Then, when they were just this close to catch him, in an intent to reach him, both crashed with each other and the self-destruct that Skuld always put in her inventions activated, obliterating both the invention and his dad's car, and leaving them in the floor, K.O. and staring at the sky. "Dad is going to get veeery mad when he returns from his trip to see that we don't have a lawnmower, .. and a car..-said Sentaro when he lost them- Well, better to think about the matter at hand (then he stopped to think what to do) I know! I'll go to Keiichi's house, Keiko doesn't even know where he lives and Skuld would search anyplace in the world but not even she would think of looking for me in her own House!!"  
  
What a bright idea.. Or was it?  
  
Meanwhile, Urd and Belldandy went shopping, because Urd forced her to do so, so Keiichi would think of a way to make it up to her, because of the bath thing. (yes, Bell saw him and had a jealousy attack again).  
  
He found Keiichi a little preoccupied, wondering where Skuld was, and then he sighted Sentaro.  
  
"Sentaro! Do you know where's Skuld!?"- said Keiichi on a loud voice. Sentaro didn't catch anything but the word 'Skuld' so he began saying very worried "Skuld!?!, where?!, where?!, Keiichi, you have to hide me, quick!" "Why?" "Because Skuld and Keiko are looking to punish me without reason!"-said Sentaro becoming very impatient and already pulling Keiichi from his place. "Punish you without any reas... wait a second, who's Keiko?" "She's a goddess that came to my house when I called the wrong number 2 weeks ago, and won't leave until she grants me a wish.. you know the drill, after all, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are Goddesses too. Keiko told me."  
  
"Huh?! Well no time for that, come to my room, I think there's a closet where you can fit." Then, in Keiichi's room, Sentaro was trying to fit in a closet ("that's not a closet, it's a shoe box!!" thought Sentaro when he saw the tiny closet where he was going to hide). "Wait Sentaro, what should I tell them when they come here?" "I don't know, imagine something.. tell them... I'm on a train to Okinawa!" "What!!!, they will never believe me!!!" "Sure they will, both of them know I have an aunt on Okinawa, just say I told you not to tell them where I was going and they'll fall for it."  
  
A little while later, Skuld and Keiko arrived to Keiichi's house, wondering where Sentaro was. "Keiichi! Where are you?! Bell! Urd?! Where is everybody?!!" Then Keiichi ran to Skuld, a little worried that Sentaro's plan wouldn't work. "Ah hey.. SKULD" said Keiichi, making an emphasis on the last word so Sentaro would know of her presence. "What's the matter Keiichi?.... don't tell me you're doing perverted things with Bell!!!! Cause if you are you are going to regret it!!!!" said Skuld and running to his room. "No!!!! I'm not doing anything! Don't enter my room witho." and then stopped, since Skuld was already inside.  
  
"Huh? Where's Bell?!!" "I tried to tell you, she left with Urd to do shopping a while ago." "Oh.. well, better to think how to find Sentaro., wait a second, I find traces of his presence here!!!! Where is he?!" ("Oh god, please don't let them find me, please! I can't even imagine how 2 goddesses with imaginable power might punish ME!")-thought Sentaro.  
  
"Well, he was here... but he left in a hurry." Said Keiichi in the best way he could without showing nervousness. "Where is HE! Tell me or I'll make you a frog right now!"-said Keiko, getting a little impacient" "I can't! He made me promise!" "Really.. Well, Bomb Skuld Away!"-said Skuld while getting one of her bombs. "NOOOOOO, I'LL TELL, just don't blast me." ("Did Keiichi just betray me?!") thought Sentaro. "Well, where is he?" "He... got on a train to Okinawa to hide on his aunt's house" "Aha!, that's true, he did tell me he had an aunt on Okinawa!, and because I know how to fly, I'll get faster than you Skuld, Ha Ha HA!" and then Keiko went away flying.  
  
"Wait a second, this sounds very fishy..., I know, I'll use my new GPS localizator that Urd brought for me from Yddgrasill!" ("OH NO")-thought Sentaro and Keiichi at the same time. "Now, to program it to Sentaro's presence.. He's on Planet Earth.. Asia.. Japan.. Aha! He's still on this city! Baka Keiko!,.. This area... Th. this house?! -said Skuld while looking at Keiichi for an answer- ..this room.. In that closet!!." ("NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO") thought Sentaro. 


	3. Chapter 3: Keiko

Chapter 3 Keiko  
  
While Skuld was opening the closet, many things passed through Sentaro's mind, like what to do to escape from Skuld, the fact that he forgot to make a will.. The sort of thing that passes through your mind when you get in a very dangerous situation.  
  
"Sentaro! I knew that aunt story sounded very fishy!" "Aiyaaaaa, Gome. Wait, why should I say I'm sorry? You are the one that owes me an explanation!" "Huh? What do you mean?" Sentaro got out of the closet and told Keiichi: "Could we get a little privacy, please?" "Huh. Oh, sorry, my bad."-said Keiichi while leaving and closing the door. When he left, Sentaro sat in the bed. "You didn't answer my question... (and when Skuld's face turned to confusion) about you being a goddess." "Oh....well.. you see... it's kinda difficult to explain.." "Liar" "What?" "Keiko told me that if you trusted me enough, you could've told me everything" "Keiko doesn't know what she's saying!!! Anyway, what in the almighty's name is she doing here?" Sentaro began to concentrate a little.  
  
"It all began 2 weeks ago. I was just finished with my homework and then I thought of calling you, so I dialed the number, and then a voice came.." 'Hello, you just reached the goddess line.' 'Oops, my bad I'm sor.' 'I'll be there in just a second to grant your deepest wish!" ("A wish????") Then, from nowhere, a cute redhead girl that looked about his age came from the wall. 'Aiyaaaa!' 'Hi!!!!! The name's Keiko, Goddess Class 2, Unlimited, at your disposition.' 'H.How did you get in here!!!.... Did you say goddess?!' 'Why, yes I did.. oooohhhh, how cute you are!!!' 'Huh? Cute? Me?' 'Oh goody! The almighty got me a job with a cutie! What's your name?' 'Se. Sentaro.' 'Oohhh, Sentaro, how about if you and me go on a date after our business is done?' 'Date! (a cute girl, no, GODDESS, is asking me on a date! Wait, what about Skuld!?) well. wait, what do you mean business?' 'Well, I have to grant you a wish. Anything you can possibly want, but what else can you ask with me here?' 'Wish.Ahh, how about we leave for later, I was just about to call Skuld and.' "Skuld!?... that's not a common name, . I know that name. this Skuld of yours, describe her.' 'Huh? Well, she's about my height, give or take a few inches, dark hair, white skin.' 'Likes machines and builds all sorts of things with metal, likes ice cream, two sisters.' 'Yeah, that's her! Do you know her?' 'She was my study buddy on Yddgrassil' 'Ydd what?' 'Yddgrassil, the place where goddesses come from' 'What!!! That can't be, she's not a goddess!' 'Really, well, does she have a symbol on her forehead?.' 'Yes.' 'And do strange things happen around her?...' '.define strange.' 'Like appearing and disappearing?' 'Ehhh yes..' 'And she doesn't go to school.?' 'Wait, she's an exchange student,.isn't she?' 'Nope, she's not, she just didn't bother to tell you.' 'Wait, she's my friend, she would tell me, she trusts me!' 'Well, if she didn't tell you, then that means she doesn't trust you enough.' 'No.'  
  
Sentaro stopped and stared at her. "She told me everything about you, Belldandy and Urd, about how Belldandy got trapped in this realm because of Keiichi's strange wish and of how you and Urd followed her here" Skuld looked at him with a sorry face. ".. You didn't trust me enough." "That's not true!!!" "Then why didn't you tell me?" ".." "I thought we.. I mean. you .. Liked me, or at least, considered me a friend." "I do li. consider you a friend, but." "But.., it's not enough, is it?" "I didn't say that!" "But it is what you mean!" "NO!" "Then what?" "I don't.. know."  
  
Sentaro stood up and opened the door. "Bye Skuld" "Wait!" But Sentaro was already leaving. "Sentaro, listen. to me." Sentaro was at the door and walked out. "Sentaro... I love you.."-she said in a soft voice, but Sentaro was so far, he didn't hear her. 


	4. Sorrow

Chapter 4 Sorrow Bell and Urd were finally back from shopping, and stopped at Keiichi's room to say hi. "Keiichi! Are you here?!" "Oh, hi Bell"- said Keiichi on a preoccupied face. "What's the matter, if it's about this morning, don't worry about it.." "No, it's not that, it's about Skuld.." Bell got worried immediately and went to Skuld's room. "Skuld!? Skuld darling, are you here!?"-said Belldandy while knocking on Skuld's door. "Go away" "But, Skuld, if there's something wrong, I can help you.." "GO AWAY!" Bell stopped knocking and only muttered an "Ok" before leaving, and began to walk away, wondering what may have happened with Skuld. "Stop crying, will ya?" " I SAID GO AW. oh, it's you"-said Skuld, after realizing that it was Keiko who was in the room. "When did you get here? I thought you were on Okinawa." " I was, but then after checking and almost blasting his aunt, I realized he was still on this city, so I came to you, hoping that you saw him, and then I saw you two talking, so. looks like you need some time alone" Keiko said. "You think!? (and then when Keiko was about to open the door) wait, don't leave" "Why?" "Because I need to know." "What?" "Why did you tell him I was a goddess?"  
  
Then Keiko sat down and stared at the roof for a moment, then replied: "That is not the true question, the true one is why didn't you tell him you were a goddess." Skuld, with a hint of sadness, replied: "I was looking for the best moment to tell him., I just didn't feel ready to say it." " And then he found out and everything went nuts" -Keiko completed. "Yeah.."-whispered Skuld.  
  
"Well.. I have a plan.." "YOU DO?!!"-said Skuld, full of hope. "Yep, but you might lose him.."-said Keiko, but Skuld interrupted her "If I keep like this I will lose him!" and then she interrupted her by saying to her ". to me."  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sentaro was riding his bike home, thinking about what happened. "Okay. Now what? Now Skuld must be hating me, since I left without letting her talk, and now Keiko must be back to her little trip to Okinawa, Oh Man! How the heck do I get myself into these things? Oh well." Then, before he got to his house he heard a really loud scream coming from the house  
  
"SENTAROOOOOO, WHERE IS THE CAR??!!!! AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE TRASH CAN AND THE LAWNMOWER??!!!"  
  
"Ehhh. I think this is the best moment to finish my talk with Skuld. and then sign my will. oh well, I wasn't going to live forever."  
  
Night had already fell upon the city, when he finally arrived to the temple, and then he felt himself flying when he heard "Skuld Bomb Away!"  
  
"Huh, I'm flying? What a strange dream, normally I dream of bikes. and Skuld, but not flying." and then he saw a bird flying past him and then takes one of its feathers " Hmm, this feather is real. BUT THAT MEANS." "BOOOOOOOOM" And then he found himself wet and hurt. "Owww, that hurt!" "Oh, you poor baby." and then he saw Urd, drinking sake...while she took a night bath. "AIYAAA!!!" ************************************************************************  
  
"How dare you!!! I'm not going with that plan! I'm not going to say to him that I love someone else so you can take him away!" "Well, jealousy can work, and besides, I did tell you there was a risk" "No way! You think I'm that stupid, that's only another of your plans to get him! I will not let you! Skuld Bomb Away!" Then she threw a bomb, which Keiko dodged without difficulty, but it seems that it hit something else. "Oh No! Sentaro! Did you see what you did!" "I did!, You threw the bomb!" "Yeah, but you dodged!" "Oh, Sentaro-Baby, don't worry, I'll save you" "No you won't, I will" "I will" "I will"- and so on until he crashed through the roof. Then a shriek followed "AIYAAA!!!"  
  
************************************************************************ Urd then put on a towel and then said "What's the matter, Sentaro, haven't you seen a naked woman before?" "YES! NO, I MEAN NO! Sorry!" said him before getting out before Skuld saw him and blew him up again. "Sentaro, I'm so." and then Skuld found him in front of a seminaked Urd" "WHY YOU!" "ISWEARIDIDN'TDOANYTHINGPLEASEDON'TKILLMESKULD!"-said Sentaro before defending himself from her anger. "And to think I said I love you" she said while getting one of her bombs out "No wait, I can explain. wait, did you said you love me?" Skuld was stunned, kicking herself from saying those words outloud, and then, she dropped the bomb she activated, which rolled to the door, and then, when Keiko got there, the bomb exploded in her face, sending her into the air. "Ouch, that's got to hurt" said Urd, who was just standing there, eating some popcorn while enjoying the show.  
  
"Well-said Sentaro- I just wanted to talk." "Talk. about us?" "Yeah" Note from the author: Sorry about the wait, I got my internet service cancelled, and I just got it back a few days, ago, anyway, there's not a lot of reviews, so I don't know whether to continue or not.. So, I guess if I get 10 reviews, I'll continue, if I don't, well, I'll have to think about it. 


End file.
